


Tracker's Rescue

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Tracker's Rescue

**It was a soft warm spring morning in mid May, inside a beautiful wood cabin facing a lake deep within the woods, a beautiful hand carved four poster bed with hand sewn bedding sat against a partial wall facing the window that looked out onto the lake while in a corner of the room t** **ightly bound to a straight backed wooden chair with a hole carved in the seat for a vibrator to enter and exit, sat a muscular honey blonde furred, caramel brown haired male with a blindfold over his eyes, his tail locked to the floor,a jumbo ball gag locked in his mouth prevented him from speaking, his ears had been pierced with ruby birthstone earrings, his nipples had been pierced with hoops that had two medium sized weights hanging from them, his toned,muscular body coated in a sheen of sweat from the long handled vibrator that had been vibrating mercilessly against his prostate the entire long day while his thick, long, throbbing cock was desperate to let loose a wad of his cum, but he knew better.** **He knew what his master would do to his hind end if he returned home and found a puddle of cum all over his hardwood floor.**  
  
 **As yet another orgasm crashed down over him, the male quietly groaned knowing he couldn't do anything other than groan in pleasure for the countless time that day, he'd been tightly tied to the chair since after supper the previous night before his captor had left for work, the time he had no idea of.** **He couldn't tell you if it was morning,afternoon,early evening,late evening or night, that was something he had never been permitted to know, nor had he ever been permitted to speak as the ball gag remained tightly strapped in his mouth at all times when his master wasn't home nor could he tell you exactly how old he was or what his name had been before it was taken away nor could he tell you where he had been born.**  
  
 **He couldn't remember anything of his past, nothing made sense to him anymore, he could remember nothing and no one other than his master. He couldn't even remember what clothing and shoes felt like it had been so long since he'd had to wear anything to go anywhere. Though as time ticked on, somethings started to become clear, things like names he'd long forgotten due to his head injury from his accident, names of places from before he lost his memory,a very faint but awfully familiar male voice often rang in his ears from time to time.**  
  
 **Everyday his master tied him in a different position and always stuffed his ass with the vibrator attached to a long handle turned to maximum vibrate,some days he had a tube attached to his cock that lead to a storage tank which had strong suction that combined with the vibrator, gave him immeasurable pleasure and countless orgasms resulting in hours of explosive cumming all under the watchful eye of his strict master.**  
  
 **The only sound was a distant grandfather clock striking quarter to six reminding him that his master was due home very soon to feed him,slowly and coyingly remove the vibrator from his ass all the while sharing a kiss between bites of food as he fondled his hard cock and trailed his tongue up and down his neck muttering how much he'd missed him all day long until his mouth covered his again.**  
  
 **As yet another orgasm crashed down over him, he heard his masters key in the lock unlocking it then opening it followed by the sounds of bags being set inside the door and the screen door shutting as his master put things away in the kitchen behind him before coming around the wall.**  
  
 **Dorian walks around the wall carrying a tray to see Tracker's fully erect throbbing cock and thinks:** _Good god he's fucking gorgeous! I can't wait to deep throat that cock and make him cum like never before! It's a good thing I hid his wallet when I found him out cold,brought him home to rest then when he woke with no memory of who he was, I thoroughly convinced him he was my dead lover. Now I have him right where I want him! He's fully trained to love having that vibrator up his ass against his prostate and not cum at will. Just looking at his sweat soaked body is turning me on! Oh I can't wait to fuck him senseless again tonight! I have him trained to want more,harder and faster as it doesn't take him long to cum as long as I say it's alright for him to cum. Then again, waiting all night for permission to cum and getting your ass fucked with the aid of lubricating gel is enough to make anyone plead for permission to cum. Ahh I think I'll allow him to cum tonight, oops forgot I have his breakfast, better get him fed before it gets cold!_ **(Walks over to where Tracker sat, unfolded the tray's legs,sat it down then reached behind his head and removed his ball gag swiftly replacing it with his mouth in a long exploratory kiss before breaking it off saying)** I'm home Cubby. I see you're waiting for me.  
  
 **Cubby breathlessly:** Wel-welcome h-home M-Master. **(Groans in pleasure as another orgasm crashed down over him)**  
  
 **Dorian drops to his knees and takes Tracker's cock into his mouth and begins sucking him off saying between motions:** This morning you slut, you may cum in my mouth and it had better be worth it!  
  
 **Cubby:** Y-yes M-master! A-as y-you w-wish!  
  
 **Dorian goes back to sucking Tracker's cock until Tracker couldn't hold back and came much to his surprise and filled his mouth as he frantically swallowed every last drop then released Tracker's cock saying:** You've waited all night for that and didn't disappoint me! For now it's breakfast time! **(Turns around and brings the tray closer, picks up the bowl and spoon dipping it into the oatmeal bringing up a spoonful saying)** Here's your breakfast, time to eat. **(Shoves the spoonful of oatmeal into Tracker's mouth saying)** Eat your breakfast **(Watches as Tracker ate spoonful after spoonful of sedative laced oatmeal and drank all the fluids on the tray as well as taking the pills he'd made saying)** I'll be back after I've had my breakfast and washed all the dishes! **(Picks up the ball gag and yanks it back behind Tracker's teeth fastening the straps to the very last notch then picks up the tray and disappears behind the wall)**

**Meanwhile**

  
**A familiar male voice rings in Tracker's ears again calling:** _Tracker? Track where are you? It's been three years hon, it's time to come home!_  
  
 **Tracker feels as the haze that had been in his head for three years finally lifted clearing out allowing his blocked memories to trickle back with a name as he thought:** _Radar? Wh-where are you?_  
  
 **Dorian glances at the clock thinking:** _Any moment now those pills will kick in big time and any memories trickling in, will be hidden in a thick shroud of fog permanently concealing them._  
  
 **Tracker feels as the pills he'd taken kicked in and thought:** _Wh-who's Radar? Who's Tracker?_ **(Feels as another orgasm crashed down over him and silently groaned in pleasure)**  
  
**Dorian goes about setting his food on the table thinking:** _Ahh three blissful years of him being my lover and not a day goes by that I relish the thought of him never regaining his memories! It's nice this way. Unfortunately those dolts at the lab figured out what I was doing and let me go taking away all my security clearances and access to the storage rooms where the pills are kept. Dammit, how else can I keep him here if his memories return?! I hope this latest batch is strong enough to keep his memories at bay. Then again I don't have to worry about anyone finding him, this cabin is so far into the woods no one knows it exists. **(Notices a note on the calendar and thinks)** Aww dammit! I have that blasted banquet to go to today! I have two hours to eat,shower and get ready then leave! No fun until tomorrow night, it's back to back wedding banquets today. Eight wedding banquets in one day one right after the other and barely a break in between each one. Well I best go get showered and put on my uniform, I'll grab something to eat on the way to the Banquet Hall. **(Heads to the bathroom off the bedroom and gets ready for his shower coming out a few minutes later in his server uniform.)**_

**Meanwhile in the City**

**Radar stands out on his balcony leaning on the railing staring at his and Tracker's wedding picture thinking:** _Where the hell are you? It's been three years! How could you disappear into thin air? It's as though someone is keeping us apart for their own perverse selfish reasons!_ **(Hears his crystalline phone ring,takes it out of it's carrying case on his belt and looks at the screen thinking)** _Huh, it's Sierra. What's she want after....no I was in the wrong to talk to her that way. Especially after she gave us that gift of an all expenses paid honeymoon to the Caribbean for a year, set us up in this cozy furnished,secure apartment and ensured we were financially supported. I suppose I should answer her call and see what it is she wants._ **(Takes a deep breath then slowly lets it out and answers his phone saying)** What is it Sierra?  
  
 _ **Sierra:** Wow you actually answered your phone for once. Have you forgotten what you asked me to do or should I say DEMANDED I do for you? I figured you were upset and not thinking clearly, neither was I. _I was in full on active labor with my two boys all I could think about was timing the contractions so I could get my shit together and get checked into the Maternity Ward's Birthing Suite. Trust me, forty-eight hours and an emergency c-section later, my boys were born. Scout was trying to come out ass end first in fetal position ending with Racer needing oxygen for three days since Scout"s foot was blocking Racers nose cutting off his oxygen supply. 

**Radar heaves a sigh and says:** That sounds downright painful. Alright I'm sorry, I didn't have a clear head at the time. I figured you of all people would know where Tracker was.  
  
 _ **Sierra:** No I didn't know where he was however there is news. A bike's been found out in the woods near Falcon Rock Point.The gas tank was empty,both tires were flat and the bike itself was pretty banged up, the helmet's cracked so we're working on getting the video feed back up and running so we can see the last thing seen._  
  
 **Radar:** Falcon Rock Point? What's it doing way out there? That's not in Tracker's character to go way out to Falcon Rock Point when he knows it's dangerous territory out there. He went to exchange a wedding gift we don't need two of for something useful or credit on a gift card to be used at a later date. His last call to me said he was on his way home. If his helmet's cracked and his bike's banged up, he's had an accident and could be suffering from memory loss!   
  
_**Sierra:** There were finger prints on Tracker's bike that didn't belong to him. Does the name DORIAN sound familiar?!_  
  
 **Radar sinks into the chair behind him saying:** Oh my god no! He's a sicko and a master at creating things to control people with! Mainly a Chemist! His former 'Lover' is my best friend, he created the illusion that he died in a horrendous boating accident to get away from Dorian. What the hell could he be doing to Tracker all this time?  
  
 _ **Sierra:** Depends really. He's a perverted sicko with a deep love for bondage and sexual torture._  
  
 **Radar:** Oh-my-god! Tracker's a sexual abuse survivor! He was sexually abused from the age of five until thirteen by his older brothers who did things I won't even go into detail about.from thirteen until fifteen years old, his four older sisters abused him regularly. His parents did nothing to help him, his mother was oblivious and constantly pregnant and his dad was a workaholic too tired to give a damned about what four adult men were doing to a minor child under his roof. He applied for and got emergency emancipation of a minor in secret at age thirteen, emergency shelter benefits to help him get an apartment in a secure building,furniture and counselling. Believe me he spilled _everything_ to my dad. Starting with his mother's sister pinching his testicles to make him cry, to his mother's middle brother shoving a lubricated roller brush up his ass, to his eldest sisters making him eat his own feces and drink his urine because he wasn't the 'golden boy' they had been hoping for. You know golden blonde hair, golden blonde fur, gold colored eyes. No he has honey colored fur, caramel hair and teal blue eyes--hideous in the eyes of both sets of grandparents. His mother gave birth six weeks after he moved his stuff out of their house to the golden babies: a boy and a girl who have the family gold coloring: hair,eyes and fur. The sick thing is, his parents are full brother and sister. His family _never_ marries out, once they're born they're immediately paired off with a cousin or sibling of the same age or a little older and once they hit the breeding age of thirteen, they're legally married and are able to start reproducing. The boys continue in school while the girls stay home,raise and reproduce many babies. Both sets of Tracker's grandparents secretly got him out of that hell hole,into intensive therapy,registered as a sexual assault victim,had every single minor child removed from their custody and had the ones tgat assaulted him registered as predators. If he's using drugs to control Tracker's memories and keep him compliant, what can do this?  
  
 _ **Sierra:** From my experience helping my dad in his lab? Lavender Tea mixed with a handful of sleeping pills to keep him sleepy. To keep him compliant....just about any Schizophrenic Pills crushed then mixed together in a paste to form a new pill. I have a hunch I might know where he's been keeping Tracker, if he hasn't been to his walk up in the last three years, then he's way out in the woods in his itty bitty one room cabin that has a partial wall separating the bedroom from the kitchen/dining/living room. It faces a lake and it's not in the mortal world either, it's in the Guardian Realm's Dream Forest._  
  
 **Radar unintentionally raises his voice saying:** MY HUSBAND'S BEEN IN THE GUARDIAN REALM'S DREAM FOREST FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS?!  
  
 _ **Sierra turns the volume down on the ear piece then says:** Whoa thought I fixed the volume on this thing. Dream Forest is a tricky place, you need to know how to navigate it and currently, Sleeping Beauty is doing just that: sleeping. __Also, there's the issue of Terrence right now._  
  
 **Radar remembers he was supposed to have checked back into work months ago and says:** I went back to Mars as soon as I had settled in here to check the schedule only to find I wasn't listed anywhere so I thought it was a mistake and checked in, but no one got back to me after two weeks. So I waited for another two weeks and went home again to check the schedule, I still wasn't listed. I even swiped my access card to check the other servers but my access card was denied saying I'd been terminated for too many absences.

_**Sierra:** It's alright, no one's been terminated. The swipe system's acting up again, Terry's fixing it, that's what he called me about, every so often when there's maintenance on that server, it rejects cards ending in 4308 and since your card ends in 8034, it read the numbers backwards as 4308 and rejected it. It's been fixed and you've been placed on time off so no worrying about missing work. Don't worry about your card being rejected, mine gets rejected four times a day all because mine ends in 90346 and it reads it as 64309 don't ask._

**Radar:** At least I know I'm officially recognized as being on time off and the system can stop robo-calling me about going in to work.

_**Sierra chuckles saying:** Speaking of robo calls, how can an on call doctor be listed as missing work when he's with a patient?_

**Radar:** The system Robo called Terry to tell him he's missed work too many times?

 _ **Sierra:**_ Yep just the other day, he got a call stating that he's missed sixteen thousand seven hundred and fifty six working days and he needs to report to his Supervisor.

 **Radar laughs saying:** I can just imagine his face, him report to who? Crystal?

 _ **Sierra:**_ _Nah he has to report to himself in the bathroom mirror. That's been fixed as well. No one on staff will get a robo call telling them to report to him._ _Now back to Tracker, we're working on finding out where Dorian has him hidden and what he's doing to him._ _IF and when my small team finds him, he'll have to undergo frequent blood tests to ensure what the hell ever Dorian's been giving him,doesn't screw with his system. From what I see on my end, it looks like Kai's team is closest to finding Tracker's location in Dream Forest._  
  
 **Radar:** What of your grandparents?  
  
 _ **Sierra:** My grandparents are anxiously awaiting the arrival of their third set of great grandchildren. _

**Radar heaves a sigh as his messenger app started pinging and says:** Those would be your texts coming in now,delayed,opened,read then sent through by the Grand Council   
  
_**Sierra:** Not this again! They were warned to stop interfering with other peoples messages! It's not their business. I take it your voicemails are just now streaming through?_

 **Radar groans saying:** This is going to be a fun night,listening to half a million missed messages and reading backlogged messages.

 _ **Sierra Heaves an annoyed sigh saying:** I will personally deal with the Grand Council myself over their intrusion to other peoples voicemails and text messages. I'll keep you in the loop on what's going on with finding Tracker. **(Hears a triple beep in her ear and says)** For now, I have to go. Someone's coming in on the other line waiting to talk to me. **(Hangs up with Radar and takes her other call saying after taking a drink of ginger ale to settle her stomach)**_ what -braaack-cuse me! up Kai?

_**Kai:** Certainly hope so! That was my ear thank you. _

**Sierra:** Sorry bout that,started feeling nauseous and took a swig of ginger ale to settle my stomach down. Now I know why I felt sick, had stuck gas. What's up? 

_**Kai:** We've located the cabin Dorian owns near Dreamy Lake._  
  
 **Sierra:** Dreamy Lake North,East,South or West?  
  
 _ **Kai glances at his GPS and says:** Dreamy Lake to the East._  
  
 **Sierra:** Kai that's _Crescent Moon Lake_ not Dreamy Lake! Dreamy Lake's up North, Crescent Moon Lake is to the East, Sunfish Lake is to the South and Murky Bottom Lake is to the West.  
  
 _ **Kai catches his mistake and says:** I'll never live this down. I meant Crescent Moon Lake! What in the hell is Murky Bottom Lake?_  
  
 **Sierra:** You don't want to know. It's the stuff nightmares are made of. Used to be called Crystal Lake when I was little, then the Magic Hunters threw their garbage in it and polluted it to the point the water doesn't move because the sludge is so thick. Seriously have to get a team together and restore Crystal Lake back to its former glory.   
  
_**Kai:** Sure the hell aren't made of mine. My nightmares are enough to make the toughest man cry for his momma. He's hiding out in that pitiful one room cabin of his that faces Crescent Moon Lake. Odds are Tracker's there as well with no clue who he is or how long it's been in the real world as time flows differently in the Dream Realm. By the way, have your grandparents spoken to you at all?_  
  
 **Sierra leans back in her chair,closes her eyes and sighs saying:** No, not since the day the thunderstorms knocked out all crystalline communications. They're busy prepping for the arrival of their next great grandchild, **(Hears a special beep in her ear and says)** That would be grandpa calling to see if we need anything else replaced outside. Keep me updated Kai so I can keep Radar updated.  
  
 _ **Kai:** You know we will boss. After we've had a chance to get settled in our new homes, we'll get a group together and restore Crystal Lake back to its former glory. _**(Turns off his com-link and continues on the path towards the cabin saying to Gearshift)** As long as she keeps paying us, we have no problem getting this job done for her do we boys?  
  
 **Gearshift:** Not a problem as long as I get paid the agreed amount.  
  
 **Breakshaft:** Hey as long as she keeps her end of the deal and pays me in full for my services which are not cheap, I'm happy to get this job done.  
  
 **Rearview:** I don't know right now. Something's off to me, she's hiding something.  
  
 **Gearshift:** PREGNANCY PROBLEMS bro. It's plain as the nose on your face that she's having pregnancy issues. You oughtta know about pregnancy problems from when Siobhan was carrying Saoirse.   
  
**Rearview:** Oh then it's of no concern to me. As long as Sierra pays me at the end of this, I'm happy. Besides that little ass-wipe has a huge ass bounty on his head back home! I get my hands on him he's mine to take back home and get the bounty reward. He knows where my wife and daughter are and if they're alright. I'm determined to get my wife and little girl back even if I have to kill the bastard. Saoirse's barely three years old he has no business with a little girl and had better not have hurt her. Siobhan doesn't deserve this, she's probably terrified out of her mind right now the same way she was shortly after Saoirse was born and didn't cry for five seconds. 

**Gearshift:** Uhh we _are_ talking about the same Siobhan who kicked the ever loving shit out of her own little brother at her wedding, scared out of her Irish mind? I think not, Siobhan can handle anyone,she's had to fight her whole life to get to be this tough. She's waiting for the right time to do what _she_ wants to do.

**Meanwhile Back at Base**

  
**Sierra answers the beeping saying:** Grandpa?  
  
 _ **Ares:** Sierra how're you feeling? _

**Sierra:** Like a beached whale right now. 

**_Ares:_ ** _Do you need anything fixed?_

 **_Sierra_** _**:** Yeah the basement sump pump has stopped working, the playroom's storage closet shelves need to be put up and the Nursery needs to get painted and the bassinet needs to be put back together along with the rest of the furniture that's waiting to be arranged then there's the transformer crib,mattress and the curtain rod for the sheer curtains that need to get hung up ._

 _**Ares jots down everything and says:** How many are working for you right now on Tracker's whereabouts?_  
  
 **Sierra looks at the screen and says:** Four, Kai,Rearview,Breakshaft and Gearshift. I really don't need the entire team for this mission. Besides Rearview's searching for his wife and little girl Saoirse that Dorian kidnapped three months ago.  
  
 _ **Ares:** W-wait! Wait a minute! Did you say DORIAN?! That rat bastard's come back with a little girl? What does this little girl even look like? If he has Siobhan as well, then he's got her locked down in the root cellar that is only accessible from a trapdoor in the floor of the living room hidden under a carpet. _  
  
**Sierra sends a copy of the photo of Rearview,Siobhan and Saoirse** **to her grandfather saying:** The little girl in the milky blue dress with the white colored fur,red red hair tied back in a blue ribbon and emerald green eyes is Rearview and Siobhan's current only child Saoirse.  
  
 _ **Ares gets the photo and says:** THAT'S THE LITTLE GIRL LIVING WITH AXEL AND DAMIEN! _  
  
**Sierra:** Then I have to inform Rearview his daughter's safe and find a spot for them to be reunited. I'd say Axel's back yard is close to the entrance to Dreamy Forest and that's the perfect place for Rearview to claim his child or we could do it here.  
  
 _ **Ares:** I'll arrange with Axel to have Saoirse brought to where you are, that way when her father returns, he can claim her and take her home. By the way, Mahad's_ _been looking for you for a few days now. Should I send him your way?_  
  
 **Sierra:** No, he won't understand what's going on, nor will he understand why the guys call me boss. To him I own five businesses: The Lunar Inn, A Clothing Shop,An Art Studio, A Bakery and a Bead Shop. That's it, that's all he knows of what I do and I want to keep it that way, all hell would break loose if he showed up here and seen half of what I do. **(Hears Axel walk in the door and says)** As soon as this mission is over, I'll come over and we can pick out nice neutral Nursery colors. For now, Axel's walked in with little Saorise.  
  
 _ **Ares:** Go tend to little Saoirse and let her talk to her dad._  
  
 **Sierra:** I doubt he'll answer his link. All I can do is try and see if he'll answer.  
  
 _ **Ares:** I'll go tell your grandmother you'll be coming over as soon as that mission's wrapped up. I'll get Curtis to fix the sump pump again and round up a few others to help paint the Nursery and get things situated, and ready for their arrival. **(Hangs up to go talk with his wife)**_  
  
 **Sierra stands up and walks around her desk carefully easing herself with her pregnancy belly** **down to Saoirse's height saying:** So we're Saoirse daughter of Rearview and Siobhan are we?  
  
 **Saoirse:** Aye, I's Saoirse. Where'd my daddy n mommy?  
  
 **Sierra:** I have no idea where Mommy is, however daddy's gonna find her and bring her home to you. Daddy's out in the field, wanna call him?   
  
**Saoirse:** Call daddy  
  
 **Sierra pulls out her phone and taps Rearview's contact info connecting to his link, removes the ear piece from her ear and puts it in Saoirse's ear saying:** He's there

**Out in the field**

  
**Rearview notices his com link was flashing on his dashboard and grabs his bikes breaks coming to a full stop saying:** Whoa hold up boys, boss is calling me. **(Pushes the button on his bike's dash board connecting him to Sierra's phone saying)** What's up boss?  
 _  
 **Saoirse hears her dad's voice and says:** Hewwo?_  
  
 **Rearview feels his heart stop and says:** NO! It can't be! SAOIRSE?!  
 _  
 **Saoirse:** Daddy?_  
  
 **Rearview feels relief wash over him and closes his eyes,heaving a relieved sigh while tears streamed down his cheeks saying:** Oh thank the stars you're safe! How did you get boss's ear piece?  
  
 _ **Saoirse:** She give it to me_

 **Rearview:** Give it back to her sweetie, it's paired to her phone.  
  
 _ **Sierra takes the ear piece out of Saoirse's ear putting it back in her own right ear watching as her youngest niece came and took Saorise out the backdoor to the backyard then hears Rearview's voice in her ear**_  
  
 **Rearview:** You have no idea how much it meant for me to hear my little girl's voice again boss. You've just washed away three months of worry with one call.  
  
 _ **Sierra:** She's here waiting until you get back. I'll take care of her Besides, my niece that's the same age as Saoirse just took her out back to play until supper which is hot dogs on a stick cooked in a campfire.Then bath,jammies and bedtime outside for the last time for a few weeks while it rains and dries out. _  
  
**Rearview:** She'll eat a dozen of those if you let her! Saoirse loves sleeping outside in the Summer. Thanks so much for this boss. My family's gone so I have no one to turn to to look after Saoirse for me.  
  
 _ **Sierra:** She has playmates in the form of my kids here to play with. There's horses for her to ride and plenty of room outside for her to run around in and plenty of things to do outside in the yard including __a splash pad._  
  
 **Rearview:** Saoirse's a bit on the scared side to get wet by herself. 

_**Sierra laughs saying:**_ Don't ask me to do it, I look like a beached whale right now.  
  
 **Rearview:** More like a beached hippo   
  
_**Sierra:** Gee thanks. It'd be nice if you guys could carry the kid this long and see how we women feel. Saoirse will be fine, my sister in law is outside on the splash pad with the kids. If you've no where to call home, you can always make your new home here. Plenty of newly built houses on huge plots of land waiting for a family to take residence. _  
  
**Rearview:** At least I know she's safe and I can get back to focusing on my job of finding Tracker and my wife without worrying about Saoirse. No, three of us have no place to call home. Kai's from another kingdom and is going back to see his folks for a while. A new home to raise my children in safely for once instead of being nomads would be great. Especially if Siobhan's expecting another child.

_**Sierra eases herself down into her over-sized wheeled high back chair saying:** Don't worry about Saoirse, she'll be too busy to realize you're not here._

**Rearview:** That's a load off my mind and shoulders knowing Saoirse's safe and taken care of. I'll see her as soon as I'm done. **(Hangs up with Sierra,takes his helmet off and says while drying his eyes)** My girl is safe. Someone found her wandering the streets and took her to Damien and Axel's place. They in turn took her to boss where she's having the time of her life.

 **Gearshift:** As long as Saoirse's safe and out of harm's way I'm happy for her. You did mention Saoirse's food allergies to boss right.?

 **Rearview:** Oh holy crap no! I totally forgot! **(Notices his com link light flashing and says)** Speak of the devil. **(Answers saying)** No mangoes,kiwis or peaches for Saoirse, she's deathly allergic to them. Her favorite sandwich is ham and swiss,preferably toasted with mustard and lettuce,a glass of chocolate milk and and a bowl of fruit salad. For her snacks her mother insists on fresh fruit slices or another serving of fruit salad or carrot sticks. She'll eat steak if cooked to medium, mashed potatoes with butter,garden salad with Italian dressing, a warm buttered bun, peas and carrots steamed not boiled, a glass of chocolate milk and usually grilled pineapple. Her bath water shouldn't be too hot. Let her feel the water to decide if it's just right or too hot. Though she doesn't have any other clothes except what she's wearing nor does she have her long eared rabbit...that's in the bag I left behind along with fresh underwear, shoes, a fresh dress and night clothes. 

**_Sierra:_ ** _Just saved me from trying to remember why I called you in the first place. Axel's fed Saoirse lunch before bringing her here. I will be ever so happy when this pregnancy is over! **(**_ _ **Hears a thud and notices Saoirse had her dad's bag on the floor digging through it)** _

_**Rearview hears the thud and says:**_ What was that? **(Turns on the vid-com link and says)** Is Saoirse alright?!

 **_Sierra turns on the video feed turning the camera around to show Saoirse digging through Rearview's bag saying:_ ** _Saoirse's fine, she found your bag and is currently digging through it._

 **Rearview sees his daughter digging through his bag and says:** Saoirse, whatcha doin? 

_**Saoirse muffled:** _ _Diggin_

 **Rearview:** For what?

 _ **Saoirse finally locates her long eared bunny** _ **saying:** _Bunny **(Grabs the strap of the bag and drags it down the hall and back out to the backyard behind her)**_

_**Sierra:** Feel any better now that you've seen her?_

**Rearview:** Yes, loads better. Just ensure that she didn't break her late aunt's music box when she dragged my bag outside. Siobhan will kill me if it gets broken. It's all she has left of her sister. 

_**Sierra turns the camera around and picks up the music box saying:** Kinda hard to break it when I took it out of your bag a few minutes ago. I knew it wouldn't be long before she went in search of her bunny and story book. _

**Rearview:** At least my neck won't be on the line! Anything else you need to know? 

_**Sierra:** Not until morning. _

**Rearview:** Bacon,eggs over easy,honey garlic sausages, set the toaster on the middle dot in the six o'clock position she likes it chewy with creamy peanut butter and raspberry jam, a bowl of oatmeal with honey and berries and a glass of Orange Juice and her ever loving blueberry yogurt and fruit salad. That'll fill her up until lunchtime. 

_**Sierra finishes writing down what to give Saoirse for breakfast and says:** Good, now I know what's for breakfast tomorrow. _

**Rearview:** Kinda hoping to have been back before she goes to bed. Yet somehow I have a pit feeling that I won't be back until after breakfast close to lunch.

 _ **Sierra:** Saoirse will be fine until you get back. I have more than enough of my old clothes for her to wear,we're the same height and width as kids. My girls are too big to fit my old dresses. _ _Out here it's bath and bedtime story then bedtime for Saoirse. It's nearly seven thirty._ _The thump you heard was her story book thumping across the floor. She's already had a hot bath, bedtime snack,a bedtime story and is out for the count. The kids came in the back door saying it was starting to rain so the sleep-out has been moved inside until it dries up again._

 **Rearview:** Hadn't realized it was this late! It's way passed her bedtime out there! We've gotta get going now that night is on our side. You planned this didn't you boss?

 _**Sierra laughs saying:** _ _You found me out!_ _However this is the day for that huge ass wedding banquet he has to cater at all day and night. That's your window of opportunity to get Tracker out of there and to scour the place. Knock your foot against the kitchen/dining room/living room floor under the hideous knotted carpet. There's a hidden trap door that leads down to his hidden root cellar and probably where he hid Siobhan._

 **Rearview:** So the rat bastard has a hidden trap door that leads down to a hidden root cellar does he? Nice to know where to find it! What time does he leave for his other job? 

_**Sierra:** About three since he has to adjust to being outside of Dream Forest's time difference, it'll be about three-thirty when he gets to Dream Forest's Exit and when he exits into the outside world, it'll be about midnight here. Then again, he has that wedding banquet to be a server at. He'll be eating,showering and putting on his tux and good shoes then hitting the road so he can be there for ten so he'll be leaving at any time if he already hasn't left._

**Meanwhile in the Hidden Root Cellar in Dorian's Cabin**

**Siobhan hears Dorian head out the door locking it behind him and thinks to herself:** _Now's me chance to get out of 'ere!_ **(Heads to the front of the Root Cellar passing a steamer trunk with a black and red satchel sitting on top that caught her attention,walks over to the steamer trunk, picks up the bag and unzips it thinking)** _Hmm I wonder if this could belong to that poor lad Dorian's been holding prisoner? Where's his wallet? **(Digs under the gardening tools,spare clothing and boots until she found his wallet then pulls it out,opens it and thinks)** Ah! 'ere it is! Now then lad, what's yer __name? **(Pulls out the Martian Drivers License and matches the picture to the name and mutters to herself)** Ahh so yer name's Tracker is it? Must be the boy everyone's searching for! Well yer gonna be needin yer clothes and wallet so ya can 'ead on 'ome once I free ya from yer prison! Well now, do we 'appen to 'ave anythin that can cut ropes in 'ere? **(Digs further under the clothing and toiletries until she came upon a pair of brand new gardening sheers and says)** Aye these'll do perfectly! Whelp, __on wards_ _and_ _upwards to the door! Little does that dingus know the trapdoor doesn't sit flush with the floor nor does it lock! Good thing he's gone to work until sometime tomorrow, by then I'll be long gone from 'ere! **(Zips up the satchel and puts it over her shoulder and heads to the stair case that she climbed up then reaches up ,places her hands on the door and gives one big shove upwards opening the door then climbs up the last stair into the kitchen/dining room/living room saying to herself)** 'tis smaller than I remember it being. **(Notices a partial wall and thinks)** I don't remember that wall ever bein there! What's on the otherside o' that wall now that he be hidin? **(Walks around the partial wall to find Tracker still tightly tied to the chair and says)**_ Ahh so ye be Tracker would ya? Hmm ya don't look like yer enjoyin yerself lad. Is there a button to remove whatever be up yer backside botherin ya? _ **(Notices a flush panel and opens it to reveal a button she pushed and watched as the mechanical arm retracted pulling the vibrator out of Tracker then walks over to the chest at the foot of th** **e bed,lifts the lid and pulls out a thick fluffy towel that she took out,walked over to Tracker and situated the towel over his lap then removed the blindfold from his eyes and ball gag from his mouth then uses the gardening shears to cut the ropes off him and simply leaned down to slide the latch to the right unlocking his tail from the cage then gently patted his cheek saying)**_ Alright now lad, c'mon talk ta me. At least let me know ya can 'ear me.

**_Tracker feels as his heartbeat and breathing slowed down to normal then slowly opens his eyes blinking trying to make things come into focus_ **

**_Siobah realizes Tracker needed glasses to see and reaches into a side pocket to explore a lump that turned out to be an eye glass case that she took out,opened and pulled out Tracker's eye glasses that she put on his face_ ** _**saying:** Try openin yer eyes again lad, things ought to be a little more clear._

 **_Tracker blinks his eyes a few times until things came into view and_ ** _**says:** Who're you?_

 **Siobahn:** Name's Siobhan pronounced Shiovan and yer Tracker right?

 **Tracker** : I-I guess so. M-my head's kinda foggy right now, I don't really remember much at the moment.

 **Siobhan:** Would a nice hot shower make your head come clear? I spy a bathroom nearby ya can use.

 **Tracker notices that the ropes that had held him to the chair were gone and his tail was free and says:** Oh blessed freedom at long last! **(Notices his erection was gone and says)** Oh thank the stars it's gone down! It was getting to be too painful to keep up.

 **Siobhan notices Tracker looking at the bathroom and says:** Hungry are we?

 **Tracker** : Starving, been fed mostly soft foods like oatmeal and soup laced with sedatives and mind altering drugs to keep me compliant, complacent and obedient

 **Siobhan:** I'll go see what I can find to cook in the kitchen while ya go 'ave a shower and get dressed and no worries about the towel fallin, 'tisn't anythin I 'aven't already seen. I am married with a child and another wee bairn on the way in six months. Everything ya need is in yer bag I picked up on me way upstairs from the root cellar **(Heads around the wall to the kitchen while Tracker went for a shower and began to explore the cupboards, pantry, fridge, freezer,chiller and deep freeze until she found several packages of Honey Garlic Sausages in the chiller, condiments in the fridge and buns in the pantry and plates in the cupboard then goes about setting things on the counter noticing a griddle and says to herself)** Ahh just what I need! A griddle! I can open and lay the top flat out and cook six sausages at the same time! Ooh an air fryer! Now where did I see that bag of French Fries? Oh yes in the Freezer below the fridge! **(Walks over to the fridge and freezer, opens the freezer and pulls out a bag of steak cut fries then shuts the drawer, goes back to the counter,sets the bag of fries down,pulls the air fryer over,turns it on,pulls out the basket, grabs the scissors off the scissor rack and cuts open the bag of fries that she dumped into the air fryer basket filling it to the mark then put it back in the air fryer pressing the button for the right amount of time to cook them then went about turning on the griddle to high heat, removed the elastic band from the pink wrapping,opened it up and put all eight sausages on the top griddle and opened a second package of sausages putting all eight on the bottom ensuring the hood fan was turned on and went about searching for something to serve as a drink and salad fixings. Finding everythin** **g** **she needed, Siobhan went about making a generously sized garden salad with her homemade salad dressing that she sat aside to turn over the sausages then went about opening the small cooler on the counter to discover several wedges of various cheeses she pulled out with the grater and began shredding the wedge of cheddar when the front door flung open and without looking up from grating the cheese she said)** Late to the party aren't we dear? **(finishes shredding the cheddar then picks up the wedge of Swiss and grates it until nothing was left and went about shredding the Gruyere and Marble cheese until nothing was left then grabbed four small bowls sweeping each cheese into it's own bowl until all the cheese was cleared off the counter saying)** 'ere's the cheese for the salad and now, lunch is officially ready.

 **Rearview sees Siobhan making sausages and says:** S-Siobhan?!

 **Siobhan without turning her attention from the sausages says:** Aye t'would be me unless ya know another woman with the name Siobhan with a child named Saoirse. What all the bangin be about?

 **Rearview:** We figured Dorian would still be home sleeping!

 **Siobhan finally turns around and says:** He left 'ome hours ago. Has that big weddin shindig going on. Won't be back until late tomorrow night.

 **Gearshift:** If you're here, where's Tracker?

 **Siobhan:** 'avin a hot shower, if the water's not running, he's probably gettin dressed. Hungry boys? Sausages are almost ready as are the fries. Yer each gettin four sausages to eat and if ya want seconds, I have extras on stand by. There's also me famous house salad with homemade dressing and shredded cheese to go with sausages and fries.

 **Rearview:** Only you Siobhan, could make sausages,salad with your homemade house dressing and fries at a time like this!

 **Siobhan:** If I don't feed ya, who will? **(Pokes the sausages and says)** Aye, the sausages are done! **(Hears the air fryer beep and says)** As are the fries! Just need to set the table for lunch. **(Opens the bag of buns and pulls them out opening them to place a sausage in each one then puts them on the plates with fries saying)** Alrighty then, lunch is served.

 **Gearshift takes the plates from the counter and puts one in front of each male looking up to see Tracker coming around the wall and says:** Well how do we feel now that we're back to being a free man?

 **Tracker sits down at the table saying:** A bit wobbly,light headed and uncoordinated but as soon as I eat something that isn't stew or oatmeal and drink something other than Lavender Tea, I'll be alright. I'm starving. I never want to eat stew or oatmeal for a very long time nor do I want anything to do with Lavender Tea for the rest of my life!

 **Breakshaft passes down a plate of Sausages and fries to Tracker saying:** Condiments are right in front of you, drinks are on their way over to the table.By the way, when you have time, ya better call a certain someone who has missed you for the last three years. 

**Tracker grabs the mustard from the middle of the table,shakes the bottle then pops the cap open, tips the bottle upside down and gently squeezes it from one end of each sausage to the other then puts the cap back on,sets it back on the table and grabs the bottle of ketchup that he shook then opened and squeezed a generous puddle onto his fries then sat the ketchup bottle on the table,picked up his bowl to help himself to Siobhan's salad topping it off with her dressing and began eating his sausages savoring the taste and feel as it hit his empty stomach saying:** My stomach is grateful for the solid food Siobhan. Yeah I'll call him when I'm done eating and let him know I'm alright. 

**Siobhan:** I don't plan on leaving him with any sausages or fries. A certain someone will want them for supper where ever we're camping tonight. Why not leave him in the dark and surprise him where you return home.

 **Rearview chokes on his sausage and grabs his drink for a swig then swallows and says:** Did you ever exchange whatever it was you were taking back before you were brought here?

 **Tracker:** Yeah I did, got the returned cash in the form of a gift card to use whenever we need anything. The last thing I remember was heading home in the pouring rain with this eighteen wheeler riding my ass halfway between Mega Mart and home, I've been in and out of lucidness in between feedings. This is the first time in three years I've been free, I spent every day and night tightly tied to that chair while he was at work or grocery shopping, when he was home he had me hooked up to a milking machine in the outbuilding.

 **Rearview remembers what his boss had told him and says:** By the way hon, boss says there's new houses that were built on fresh farmland and that we're welcomed to whatever house we want. How's that sound compared to sleeping under the stars? Great we can clear out his stock of frozen and fresh everything and take it home with us to split up.

 **Siobhan rubs her slightly swollen stomach saying:** With this one on the way? A Blessing tis what it be! I'll be glad to have a solid house for a change, we can't keep uprooting Saoirse all the time because we can't stay in one place permanently. The bigger the house the more children we can have to fill it up, I'd always wanted a garden to plant fruits and vegetables in! I just never got me wish growin up, I grew up in an extremely small village that didn't allow anyone to grow their own crops or flowers. Councilman's poor frail wifey was allergic to flowers so since she was allergic to flowers no one could grow any. Bloody baby got 'er way every time ya turned around! Oh my goodness, Exhaust has Roses in a flower bed in front of his house? Oh my goodness Chassis just passed out from inhaling all that dangerous pollen from the roses! He's going to have to rip out all those nasty old roses and plant clover instead!'

 **Breakshaft** : Reminds me of the flower bed in front of my old school. We planted beautiful flowers of all kinds only to have a transfer student's mother bitch about how all the pollen was making it difficult for her precious baby girls to breathe properly. The school board was mysteriously gifted a huge ass sum of money by an anonymous donor along with another huge ass lump of cash to quietly and quickly get rid of the flower bed in front of the school during spring break. We returned to school after Easter to find our garden and flower bed gone replaced with more playground equipment and a huge unnecessary god awful looking gazebo with tables and chairs inside where all the frilly girlie girls sat during recess and gym class. Until one day in early sixth grade when the School Board had had it over their heads with the constant parade of rich girls showing up to school dressed in expensive imported clothes, hats, purses, parasols and shoes refusing to participate in phys ed that they decided to enact a mandatory all grade color coded school uniform. Light blue and red for first to fifth grades, green and blue for for sixth to eighth grade. Oh you should have heard the rich and entitled girls when they seen it was a light green colored dress with a robins egg blue sailor collared dress long sleeves in the fall and winter, short sleeves in spring and summer for the girls and a top and pair of pants and shorts for the boys. The rich girls were horrified! Imagine having to wear the same thing other girls are wearing right down to the shoes,bag and hat! There was even a mandatory all grade gym uniform issued that included a school issued swim suit, field trip uniforms for summer and winter and a school issued winter coats with gloves and boots.Oh the uproar those rich girls created when the uniform boxes with their names on the label were issued and the announcement was made that effective Monday morning, all students were to be in uniform or they would be issued a warning, after two warnings they'd be sent to call home to see if mom or dad or someone could bring you your uniform,three warnings and you got sent home to change four warnings meant detention, five and mom and dad get called in for a Uniform Violation Conference and all the rich girls showed up Monday morning dressed in their latest acquisitions resulting in a massive group of parents being called in for a Uniform Violation Conference and not one of the parents knew about the new mandatory uniforms because their daughters had tossed out the notice and hid the uniform boxes deep in their closets. They were sent home with mom and dad to put their uniform on under the supervision of their mothers or grandmothers who watched them change out of their dresses and put on their new school uniforms then were marched back to school wearing sandwich boards reading _ **'MY SCHOOL IS MAKING ME WEAR A UNIFORM BUT I DECIDED TO WEAR MY OWN CLOTHES SINCE I THINK THAT A DRESS CODE DOESN'T APPLY TO ME BECAUSE THE UNIFORM IS HIDEOUS,OUT OF STYLE AND UNFASHIONABLE! ''** _written on both sides. Oh the utter humiliation those girls when students from the surrounding schools who wore various uniforms came out and booed them into tears. Then one day all the older kids were informed that they had been 'graduated ' because Town Council received an anonymous complaint that the younger kids didn't feel safe having us in the same building let alone the same classroom. The last three years of grade school were located on the second floor of the school house in three different classrooms. After another outbreak of flu originating from three towns over, the school house mysteriously went up in flames and burned to the ground. Didn't you have a garden at your school growing up Siobhan?

 **Siobhan:** That's a joke right? Where I lived growin up, the nearest school burned to the ground after the weather vane was hit by a bolt of lightning that traveled down the metal roof, the funneled bolt of lightening ignited the timber wood framed house and burned it to the ground overnight. No one on council could agree as to what to do. Do we relocate all the kids to the bigger newer school or do we just duck off and do nothing? It was like that for _months_. Arguing about whether or not they should relocate to the new brick multi-floor school or rebuild the old school house. It took a visit from the District School Board's Superintendent to get council to move their arses and have the grand opening of Cloverfield Private School. Me class was held back a year to finish fifth grade, everyone else went on to sixth but because the teacher didn't like me, I was almost mandated to repeat fifth grade _twice_ before pa intervened,found me tests unmarked in the locked bottom part of the teachers desk, turned them in to be marked by the District's Head who after tallying up the test marks and adding the participation marks and attendance marks, pushed me up to eighth grade. I took the standard placement test and got pushed up again to tenth grade where I stayed. Some teachers back then were absolute twits, mine kept correcting my best friend when she recited the two's times tables saying two times ten is most definitely NOT twenty.

 **Tracker:** Then what is it? The two's five's and tens are the easiest to learn. If two times ten is not twenty then when I get home, I"m turning in my Masters Degree in Architecture. Dammit, why didn't someone tell me two times ten wasn't twenty? How did I _ever_ get through grade,middle,junior and senior high school, college, university and grad school not knowing I was wrong?!

 **Gearshift:** You are the ONLY person I know of who went through Primary,grade,middle,junior and senior high school!. What the hell kind of system did you go through?

 **Tracker:** I'm from up North where it's MANDATORY to go through Primary, Grade,Middle, Junior and Senior high school. Primary is Nursery School to Kindergarten, grade school is first three years, middle school is grades four to six, junior high is seven,eight, nine and ten, senior high is eleven,twelve-a and twelve -b plus year five don't ask what the yell year five is because I _still_ don't know. Yet apparently, it's supposed to be year three of grade twelve though it doesn't count for your high school diploma. However I moved districts in about grade four when my dad's job transferred him to another struggling branch of his job and I found out after taking their placement tests, I was actually supposed to be in seventh grade not fourth. By the time we moved out west to Sapphirshire, it was a whole new ball game. They only had Elementary School which started in Pre-kindergarten and ended in grade eight ad four years of High School starting in ninth grade ending in twelfth grade. My mom was born and raised up North and figured she'd get married, start and raise children and die a fat morbidly obese old woman in one place just like all the other women in her life. Until a month after her thirteenth birthday when she got married to her brother and started having kids. To this day, she's proud as a damned peacock to be married to her brother. 

**Siobhan:** So you were....

 **Tracker:** Granted emergency emancipation by Child Services because my parents didn't give a shit that my older brothers used me as their fuck toy until they married four female cousins outside the family then my four older sisters picked up where the boys left off and aunt Alicia's wife found out and had me removed from the home, put in emergency shelter until they found a secure building with a buzzer panel and a security guard on duty 24/7, got me moved in, registered under an alias, had services set up and funds dumped into a secure secret monitored bank account to prevent fraud. After that, my housing information at school was changed removing my parents address and inserting emergency document that had minimal information on it. Once everything was situated, I started living my new life until my parents decided to go to Family Court to try and have the Emergency Relocation Information revealed to no avail. Judge said **'Nope, not happening. You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! From the court ordered DNA Test Results, you're both full brother and sister and you have eight older children who seem to think it's okay to rape a minor child after they repeatedly said no? Request for information on defendant denied and record is red taped and sealed! If I hear of either of you requesting access to this file ever again, you will find yourselves in extraordinarily hot water as I will see to it any future offspring of yours is taken away and put up for closed,sealed adoption! You sir will be castrated and you ma'am will have a court ordered hysterectomy to prevent anymore offspring from being born!'** They went on to have eight more kids in pairs ending up having them all taken away and put up for closed sealed adoption, my dad was court ordered to be castrated and my mother was court ordered to have a compete hysterectomy to prevent future planned pregnancies.

 **Gearshift notices that Kai and Rearview had left the table and says:** Guess Kai and Rearview went and packed everything into the cooler so we can get going.

 **Rearview comes out of the walk-in freezer pulling a huge cooler saying:** Now then, are we done eating so we can pack up and leave? Dishes are disposable but to ensure he doesn't know we were here, take your garbage with you! Hon bring the appliances with you if they've cooled down enough to be touched.

 **Siobhan touches the appliances she'd used and says:** Aye dear they're cool enough to be picked up. 

**Gearshift grabs a box from beside the counter and hands it to Siobhan saying:** One big box for all your electrical needs. Just place 'em inside.

 **Siobhan:** They're too heavy for me to lift. 

**Rearview comes over to the counter,unplugs everything and sets it piece by piece into the box saying:** All done and we are ready to go home! Let's go find a house and get Saoirse. The boss says she'll be fine until We're settled in our new home.

 **Siobhan heaves a relieved sigh saying:** Ach thank the stars she's safe! When he took her away from me, I had no idea if she was safe or not.

 **Rearview:** Yeah, she's having a blast at Sierra's place, roasting hot dogs on a stick over an open fire, followed by s'mores for dessert, bath and bed under the stars. Sierra has a list of what Saorise can and can't eat. I told Sierra we'd pick up Saorise after we pick out a place to call home. Right now, Saoirse's sleeping on an air mattress at boss's house in her den with seven or eight other girls her age.

 **Siobhan:** We can send for our stuff my folks have been storing for us since the fire burned down our old house before we could move back in after renovations were completed. Only problem is, we don't have anything for Saorise's bedroom. She wasn't even thought of when we renovated our old house, well she was but rather already growing inside me.

 **Rearview:** Sierra might be able to give us a hand furniture-wise, she knows the furniture market better than I do. As for now, it's best we get going as I'm certain that Tracker wants to return home to Radar so that he and Radar can start their lives together. 

**Tracker comes back into the Kitchen saying:** Are we ready to go home? Dorian's camper's packed and we're ready to go home. If you need bedroom furniture for Saorise to grow into, go to the Market on Wednesday morning, go all the way in to the fountain in the center, then go west until you get to a building that looks like a big warehouse, THAT'S where you can get quality built furniture that will grow with Saorise. The guy there's my mom's older brother who wants nothing to do with his sister. He married OUTSIDE the family, for awhile I lived in the secure building he owned before the last tenant moved out and the building he owned was torn down and a newer bigger apartment complex was built. His daughter will l be more than happy to help Saorise pick out furniture for her new bedroom and his wife will be thrilled to help Siobhan pick out new baby furniture for the baby's bedroom. 


End file.
